


Anything Can Happen In The Woods

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everything I touch turns to smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, PWP, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 72, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: Vex tried to tell him her feelings, but couldn't say the words. Luckily, Percy heard them anyways.





	

Vex let out a long breath as Percy turned his back to her. It had been a talk they had sorely needed, she thought. She had to tell him. She had to prove to him that he truly was a good person, that nothing that he had done took away from the person he had grown into and had become.

Still, she couldn’t say it. She told him what she had renamed Fenthras, told him things she had kept to herself for so long, knowing that he needed to hear them.

She hadn’t told him the thing she had wanted to say more than any of the others.

Percy stopped walking away, and turned back towards her. Vex was expecting a few more words, perhaps. Maybe one of his soft smiles, ones that were only for her.

What she wasn’t expecting was for him to make a few quick, decisive steps towards her, put his hands on her cheeks, and press his lips against hers.

It felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest at the sensation of his lips, slightly chapped from the cold, pressed against hers. She had to be dreaming. This had to be a trick of the mind, Percy wasn’t really-

Then the lips pulled away, and Percy opened his eyes, giving her a soft, affectionate smile. 

“We’ll talk later.” He murmured to her, before letting her go, and walking off.

Vex stared after him, wide eyed, her lips parted slightly as she registered what had just happened.

.

Later, turned out to only be a few days away.

It had been hectic since they returned to Whitestone. After a long, hard talk with Raishan and coordinating with many of their allies, Vox Machina had cobbled together some semblance of a plan to take down Thordak.

Vex was sitting in the library in the Castle when she heard a gentle footfall heading her direction.

“Mind if I join you?” Percy asked, voice soft. 

Vex startled slightly out of her chair. “Oh, yes, of course darling.” She gave him a smile, sitting up in her chair and closing the book, hands fidgeting awkwardly.

Percy just gave her a smile and sat down next to her, in the closest chair. “I know that things have been hectic lately.” He murmured. “And I know we have things we need to discuss. I left things on a cliffhanger, for lack of a better term, and considering we may well be fighting an ancient red dragon tomorrow, that we might have a chance to discuss what happened back in Draconia.”

Vex nodded slowly. “Um, yeah.” She murmured. “Of course.”

Percy just continued giving her that warm, sweet smile, and reached over to take one of her hands in his. “It’s been a long time coming, hasn’t it.” He murmured softly at that, playing gently with her fingers. Calloused, from pulling a bowstring, but he didn’t mind. 

Vex’s face flushed slightly at his words and gesture, but nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah I guess it has.” She murmured.

“…I hope you realize that being with someone like me comes with a lot of baggage.” Percy murmured. “Self loathing included, though I am working on it. But I just wanted to be sure that you wanted this, despite everything.” 

Vex couldn’t help but chuckle, and gently squeezed his fingers with hers. “If you had asked me a few weeks ago, I would have been unsure.” She admitted. “But ever since the Feywild, I’ve known. It’s yours, Percival.” She murmured. “It would never be anyone else’s.”

Percy leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. “I’m glad to hear that.” He murmured quietly against them. “I can’t tell you an exact moment when I knew. But I’ve known for a while now. I just…you always deserved better. There were always better choices for you than me. But recently, I’ve come to know myself a little bit better, and maybe now…maybe part of being able to forgive myself, despite the fact that I’m still not ready to, not truly, is allowing myself to realize that maybe you could care for someone like me.” He looked up at her then, flickering candlelight dancing across his face. “I care a great deal for you, Vex’Ahlia.”

Vex smiled. “I care a great deal for you too, Percival.” She murmured, and with that, Percy leaned over and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, gentle kiss, much longer than the confession in the woods. He gently nipped at her lower lip and Vex felt herself swoon a little, pressing into the touch. She would have thought it silly, but right now, it was just her and Percy, and she couldn’t care less how much of a foolish maiden she felt like at the moment.

Percy continued to kiss her for a long time, and when their lips parted, he started pressing gentle kisses to her jawline. “Beautiful.” He murmured against her skin, one hand holding hers and the other on her waist.

Vex couldn’t help but smile. “You know, we have two perfectly good bedrooms we could be using, instead of the library.” She murmured.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Percy murmured against her ear, before swiftly getting up and pulling her into his arms in a princess carry.

Vex couldn’t help but squeak a little and wrap her arms tightly around his shoulders, holding close. “Well, aren’t you a romantic, Percival?” she teased, letting herself relax in his grip, trusting him not to drop her. 

“Well, I certainly try on occasion.” He replied, making her laugh. 

His room was closer, and was the farthest away from their friends, so Percy took them there. He carefully set Vex down on her feet before turning and locking the door. “So we don’t have any interruptions by a certain brother who likes to sneak around.” He remarked.

“He could always pick the lock-“ Vex’s point was cut off as Percy moved over and kissed her once more, both hands on her waist this time and starting to undo the leather ties on her shirt that kept it together.

Well, this was certainly a pleasant change of events. Vex kissed him back just as passionately, her own hands pushing off the blue coat he always wore, satisfied when it fell in a heap of fabric at his feet.

They continued removing clothes off themselves and each other, before Percy insistently pressed Vex against the mattress. She’d had sex before, she was no stranger to this, but she had always been the one on top. Being the one pinned underneath, with a warm body pressed against her bare skin, was strangely comforting. But only because it belonged to Percy.

Percy started kissing down her neck, gently sucking at the pulse point until Vex let out a small gasp of pleasure. He hands gently trailed up and down his back, feeling the muscles in his shoulders and back ripple slightly as he continued kissing his way down to her breasts.

Percy hesitated for a moment. “I’ve never quite done this before. Do let me know if I do something wrong.” He murmured, before leaning down and taking a nipple between his lips, suckling gently.

“I will, darling.” Vex whispered back before her words were lost in a moan, the feeling of his mouth around the dusky point sending a bolt of pleasure straight between her legs. One hand wrapped itself up into his hair, the other feeling a long-healed scar across his back.

Percy continued to give the one nipple attention before switching sides, making sure both of her nipples felt equally as loved before he started to kiss down her taunt stomach, hands holding her waist firmly in place as he slid down. 

Vex allowed her legs to spread as he started kissing at her hips, breath coming in short and sharp bursts now as she anticipated where his mouth would end up, and let out a soft whine of disappointment as he avoided her heat in favor of kissing down her thigh.

Percy let out an amused chuckle against the tanned skin. “Patience, dear.” He murmured, kissing to her knee before switching legs, starting at the knee of that one and kissing his way up.

“Such a fucking tease.” Vex growled playfully at him, causing Percy to chuckle once more. “I thought you liked it that way.” He purred, before slowing his descent slightly.  
Vex squirmed a little bit, and when his hot mouth finally, finally arrived where she wanted it, she let out a soft cry. She wasn’t usually this vocal when bedding someone, but if this didn’t feel so, absolutely right.

Percy dove right in, his tongue licking flat and earnestly over her, tasting her thoroughly and moaning appreciatively against her. Vex’s eyes fluttered shut and her chest heaved with her breaths. Her fingers curled into the white locks, trying to keep him right where he was.

Percy made sure every part of her got the attention it deserved. He sucked gently on her delicate inner lips, the tip of his tongue pushing ever-so-slightly inside of her, before he slid upwards and captured the beautiful pearl between his lips, licking and sucking at it with increasing pressure and frequency. His chin was damp with her wetness, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Vex was writhing so beautifully above him, face scrunched with pleasure and lips parted as she gasped for air. He could feel her muscles tensing, feel she was getting ready to explode, and he redoubled his efforts, wanting to make her scream.

And scream she did, a cry ripping itself from her lips as an indescribable wave ripped through her body, leaving her shaking and gently prying Percy’s face away from her sensitive heat. Her eyes were half open, lips parted as she gasped and made soft noises, and her body shimmered with a thin layer of sweat.

Percy’s lips curled into a satisfied smile. “I take it you enjoyed that thoroughly.” He murmured, moving to wipe his chin with his hand before moving up to blanket her body with his once more, kissing those beautiful, flushed lips.

Vex kissed back, uncaring that his mouth tasted like hers, and her hands moved from his hips to the length of hard flesh between them. Her hand wrapped around it and stroked, and she loved the unsteady moan he gave out against her mouth.

Vex shifted slightly and hitched her legs up around his hips, trying to guide him inside, but Percy pulled back. “Are you sure?” he asked softly. “I don’t want to just take…”

“You’re not taking anything that I don’t want to give, darling.” Vex murmured, gently caressing his cheek. “But if you’re not ready for this, I understand.”

“No, it’s not that.” Percy murmured. “I’ve been dreaming of this for a while now…”

“Then no time like the present.” Vex murmured back, and Percy caved, leaning back in for another deep, loving kiss as he arranged himself and started to press inside, letting out a low, guttural moan as he bottomed out.

Vex let out a moan of her own as she was filled, and the stretch was perfect. Percy wasn’t too big or too small, he felt more perfect than any of her other partners had been. She had to wonder if it was just biology, or her love for him, or maybe a little of both.

Percy was trembling against her. “Gods…” he murmured, voice so broken and pleasured.

Vex smiled softly, and started to rock her hips, giving him a little bit of the movement she knew he craved. Percy started to roll his hips with hers, the thrusts long and slow and sweet. It was a drastic difference to the rough and wild sex Vex was used to, but this somehow felt worlds better.

Their fingers twined together as the pair moved, soft moans and groans and the sound of flesh moving together filled the room. Vex opened her eyes slightly to watch Percy’s face, and murmured “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, Vex’Ahlia.” Percy whispered back, and her name had never felt like more of a treasure. She wanted to take that moment and keep it close to her heart, where nobody in the world could take it from her.

Their pace grew quicker as Percy neared his end, and Vex just smiled. “I take herbs as a precaution.” She murmured in his ear. “Do not worry about that.”

“You are a godsend, Vex’Ahlia.” Percy murmured back. “Though one day, hopefully, you won’t need to take them.”

Vex couldn’t help the warm feeling in her stomach at his words, and just started to roll her hips even faster, coaxing Percy to his end.

It only took a few more moments before Percy’s hips stuttered and he pressed deep, crying out as he spilled himself inside of her. Vex let out a soft moan and kissed his cheek softly as she felt the warmth within her, and they collapsed against the mattress. Their sweat mingled together, and Percy let his weight rest on hers as he tried to catch his breath.

Vex just smiled, unable to stop, as she rubbed his back. This had been everything she had ever hoped for, and she knew that this was just the beginning.

“Don’t leave me tonight.” Percy whispered against her, once he had caught his breath. His voice was vulnerable in a way he never let it be in front of their friends.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” Vex whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.


End file.
